1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer graphics, and more specifically to dynamic lighting used in computer graphics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Lighting in computer graphics refers to the placement of lights in a scene to achieve some desired effect. The lighting process involves lighting the pixels in the polygons that form a computer model. Dynamic lighting refers to the process of computing lighting calculations in real time to account for real-time variations, such as changes in game state, player's and characters' positions, camera movement, etc.